Death Cards
Death Cards are playing cards found throughout Call of Duty: World at War. They are attached to helmets and placed on top of vertical rifles, and are often found near fallen enemies who have not been killed during the level. Death Cards are similar to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''s and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''s Intelligence pieces. They each unlock a special ability in co-op play. They can only be used in private matches. Locations Thunder Mission: Semper Fi (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, you will see another shack to the right. The card is inside, on a dead soldiers helmet. Hard Headed Mission: Little Resistance (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. Suicide King Mission:Hard Landing (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds while downed Location: About halfway through the mission you will see a big building with a mini-trench outside. Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when you go into the room with the stairs. Trivia: This gun is also known as the Holy pistol. Cold Dead Hands Mission: Vendetta (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies never drop ammo. Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead you through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. Sticks & Stones Mission: Their Land, Their Blood (Joker) Effect: Your weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to your right to find the card, it's next to a dead soldier and horse. Vampire Mission: Burn 'em Out (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge your health by getting kills Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. Flak Jacket Mission: Relentless (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect. The card is about halfway down the path. Body Armor Mission: Ring of Steel (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. Undead Soldier Mission: Eviction (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies come back from the dead Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, you will eventually see a room to your right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. If you are in a room with toilets, you are in the right room. If you are out in the corridor or on the stairs, you have gone to far. Trivia: The undead enemies are ''very similar to the zombies in the Nazi Zombies bonus game. Painkiller Mission: Blowtorch & Corkscrew (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed Co-op teammates to revive them if they die. (Similar to the Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife) Location: Go to the left as you move toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. Berserker Mission: Breaking Point (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. Paintball Mission: Heart of the Reich (Six of Clubs) Effect: All weapons fire paintballs instead of bullets. Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. Victory Mission: Downfall (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits your HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time Location: Before you get to the theater, some of your allies will break through a door to your right. The card is past that door. Trivia *There are no Death Cards on the Wii version. *There is no card with the number seven, instead there is a joker. *It may be possible that the idea of Death Cards came from the movie Apocalypse Now, when Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore took out a deck of cards with the same image on the back on the cards and threw a card on each of the bodies (probably to identify them). *Near every Death card there is a dead enemy right beside it, it is possible that the weapon that is beneath the death card is theirs. The level Vendetta is the only exception, where the corpse is of a Soviet soldier instead. *Death Cards were originally able to be used in Nazi Zombie Private Matches due to a glitch. However, it was later patched. *The death cards rest upon the standard issue rifle of the campaign's enemy. So the Arisaka in the American and the Kar98k in the Soviet campaign. *If you look close at the rifle focus on the trigger and look down you will see a dogtag with the Treyarch logo. *Death Cards are very similar to the skulls in the Halo series of video games, considered by some as competition for Call of Duty for the Xbox 360. In fact, the effects of many Death Cards are similar if not the same as skulls in Halo 3. Video tutorial thumb|300px|right Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Call of Duty: World at War